<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Identity Theft by Gobayern16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931850">Identity Theft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16'>Gobayern16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Brothers being assholes, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Clone Troopers (Star Wars) - Freeform, Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Fight Scene, Grizzer to the Rescue, Podfic Welcome, Swearing, Whump, Whumptober 2020, descriptions of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lift doors slam shut just as the bounty hunter’s shadow stretches into view. It rattles to life, dropping so fast Cody feels his stomach in his throat. It comes to a bone-jarring stop forty levels lower, sending Cody sprawling. He lands on his injured side, and this time he can’t hold the scream in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Identity Theft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Whumptober Prompt #10: They look so pretty when they bleed - Trail of Tears<br/>Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Kark this mission, kark this planet, and kark those corrupt Senators,</i> Cody thinks irritably. He ducks, blaster bolt whistling over his head. <i>And kark that idiot bounty hunter too.</i></p><p>He flings himself into the next alley. The movement pulls at the gashes in his thigh and side. He clamps down viciously on the scream bubbling up his throat, trying to breathe through the pain.</p><p>He limps down the alley, eyes darting around for a way to the lower levels. The darkness (and disrepair) are his only hope of evading the bounty hunter. His only hope for survival.</p><p>He almost misses the service lift, tucked between two abandoned crates. He hurries over, wincing when it’s doors open with a loud creak of protest. Rapid footsteps confirm the bounty hunter heard him, but Cody has no other choice.</p><p>The lift doors slam shut just as the bounty hunter’s shadow stretches into view. It rattles to life, dropping so fast Cody feels his stomach in his throat. It comes to a bone-jarring stop forty levels lower, sending Cody sprawling. He lands on his injured side, and this time he can’t hold the scream in.</p><p>He forces himself upright, palms smearing blood as he pushes to his feet. He staggers out of the lift, eyes watering in pain. This far down, everything is in disrepair and ruin. Lights flicker, weak light barely penetrating the gloom. The air is thick with the stench of garbage and rotted things. </p><p>Cody wishes he had his helmet. Or some kind of armor, not just civilian clothes. But the white plastoid would have alerted the Senatorial aide they were being followed, ending the mission before it even started.</p><p><i>Not that the mission matters now,</i> Cody thinks grimly. He heads deeper into the level, vibroblade in one hand, fruitlessly trying to stem the bleeding with the other. <i>Honestly, of all the ways for this to go sideways, having some disgruntled bounty hunter think I’m Jango was the last thing I expected.</i></p><p>Glowing eyes leer at him from atop a pile of trash and he stops, trying to look intimidating. The being watches him for a moment before jumping down. Cody tenses, raising his blade, before relaxing as the tooka rubs against his legs.</p><p>The not distant enough clang and rattle of the lift spurs him back into motion. He casts around for somewhere to hide. Injured as he is, his only hope of winning is surprising the bounty hunter.</p><p>He tucks himself between a stack of crates and a half-destroyed wall. <i>Fox better hurry up and find me. Or I’ll haunt his shebs.</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶</p>
</div>Fox paces impatiently. Cody’s comm is clutched in one hand, blaster in the other.<p>Two Guard speeders pull up. Sergeant Hound strides toward Fox, Grizzer at his side. His squad and Emergency follow behind.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>“Half of your squad stays here and helps the people.” Fox can see their eyes straying to the half-destroyed bar behind him. “The rest with me. We need to track down Commander Cody. He’s injured and being hunted by a bounty hunter who thinks he’s Prime.” Hound’s face hardens, and he gives a sharp nod, quickly splitting up his squad.</p><p>Emergency falls into step with Fox as he leads them into the bar.</p><p>“How injured is Commander Cody?”</p><p>“I don’t know. The hunter threw a thermal detonator, brought half the ceiling down. Separated us. All I found was this.” He stops in front of a worryingly large pool of blood.</p><p>Fox and Cody had been on opposite sides of the room when Cody had been mistakenly recognized. Cody had managed to throw the bounty hunter across the room. The di’kut had responded with a thermal detonator. When Fox pulled himself from the rubble they were both gone. He’d found Cody’s comm and blaster next to the blood puddle.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sir.” Hound’s voice pulls Fox from his thoughts. “Grizzer will find him.” The massiff sniffs the blood, then puts his nose to the ground. He leads them back outside and down the walkway.</p><p>Fox’s worry grows with every drop of blood they find. That Cody didn’t bandage his wounds bodes ill.</p><p>Grizzer leads them to a service lift. Fox eyes it dubiously. His heart sinks when it opens to reveal another thick smear of blood. They pile in, Fox wordlessly pressing the button marked with blood.</p><p>Fox would never forgive himself if they were too late.</p><div class="center">
  <p>🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶</p>
</div>The fight is not going well for Cody. He had managed to knock the blaster away in the initial ambush, but his wounds are working against him. Blood loss slows his reactions, limits his  movements.<p>The bounty hunter senses his weakness. He lunges at him, quick 1-2 punch aimed at his head. Cody barely gets his arms up in time. The block leaves his side unprotected. The bounty hunter  kicks out, foot connecting with the deepest part of the wound.</p><p>Cody chokes, stars exploding in front of his eyes, pain robbing him of air. His legs give out, vibroblade dropping from limp fingers. He crashes to his knees, hands grasping at the ground.</p><p>The bounty hunter laughs cruelly, kicks him again. </p><p>A scream tears itself from Cody’s throat. He curls around his wounded side, eyes squeezed shut, desperately gasping for air.</p><p>The bounty hunter straddles his chest, pinning his arms with his knees.</p><p>“Look at the great Jango Fett now,” he says mockingly. He wraps a hand around Cody’s throat. “Not so tough now, are ya?”</p><p>Cody’s eyes bulge as the bounty hunter <i>squeezes.</i> His hands scrabble frantically at the legs pinning him. Black dots dance across his vision, blood roaring in his ears.</p><p><i>So this is how I die,</i> Cody thinks faintly. <i>Because of another man’s reputation.</i></p><p>Just as he succumbs to the darkness, angry barking and blaster bolts fill the air. The hand around his neck loosens, then the weight is gone completely. Cody lays there limply, too weak to do anything but suck in huge gulps of precious air.</p><p>“Cody! <i>Osik,</i> Cody. You with me?” A hand slaps him none too gently. Cody grumbles, cracking his eyes open. He’s greeted by Fox’s worried face. “Thank the Force. I did <i>not</i> want to tell General Kenobi I got his commander killed. Not to mention all the paperwork!”</p><p>“Glad to see you too, Fox,” Cody returns tiredly, eyes closing again. “Cut it a little close there though, vod.”</p><p>“Quit complaining.  We found you, didn’t we?” His gruff words are undercut by the gentle hand he runs through Cody’s hair. “Now shut up and let Emergency patch you up.” </p><p>Cody smiles and lets his mind fade, unconsciousness greeting him with open arms.</p><p> </p><p>(Every time he is on Coruscant thereafter, Cody makes sure to send Grizzer a large bag of treats; the massiff deserves the reward for saving his life.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)<br/>Thank you to Sonicfairyspell13 for letting me borrow their clone OC Emergency.</p><p><b>Permissions:</b> All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>